


He Promised

by beguinn



Series: Jamie's Promises [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beguinn/pseuds/beguinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Benn makes a lot of promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://thomashertl.tumblr.com/post/74797583861/jamie-benn-promises-to-get-tyler-seguin-a-goal-and)

Dallas.

They were sending him to Dallas, of all fucking places. Tyler knew he’d seriously underperformed in the Stanley Cup Playoffs and he knew that he probably could have behaved a bit more maturely, but did he really have to go to hockey hell as a punishment? It was totally and completely unfair. Having just gotten off the phone with his agent, Tyler sat on the couch, clutching his practically-new iPhone and staring blankly into the distance. He’d thought his agent was calling about a contract extension, not to tell him he was being excommunicated from the Boston Bruins. Sensing something was wrong with his owner, Marshall approached Tyler and rested his head in his lap and stared up at Ty, an obvious look of concern in his eyes.

“We’re goin’ to Dallas, buddy,” Tyler announced to him, and Marshall only grunted because he didn’t understand what his owner was saying or why that made him so upset. Also he was a little hungry.

Tyler pulled Marshall onto the couch with him, letting himself curl around his dog’s familiar warmth and unconditional love. He’d just gotten comfortable when his phone vibrated on the coffee table. He would have ignored it, but it vibrated again, so he let out a disgruntled sigh and sat up to see the notifications. They were texts from an unknown number, and Tyler quickly typed in his password so he could read them. 

_hey welcome to the stars :)_

_its jamie btw sorry_

As he was reading the texts, another one came in.

_jamie benn. im your teammate now._

New teammates. Tyler felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of it. His hands shook as he typed out his reply to Jamie; actually talking to one of his new teammates made this all too real for him.

_hi thanks._

He didn’t know what else to say. What else was there to say? He couldn’t claim to be excited about this opportunity because he wasn’t. He wanted to stay in Boston, where everything was familiar. He couldn’t say he was dreading playing in Dallas because that was rude. And he most certainly didn’t want to say he was terrified, no matter how true it was, because he didn’t want to come off as a wimp.

_no problem :) if you have any questions or anything, you can ask me?_

Tyler stared down at his phone, trying to think of how to reply. Why did he have to get traded to hockey hell? Why was Jamie so happy when he played for such a shitty team? Where was a good bar in Dallas? He was going to need one when he got there.

_thanks. i’ll shoot you a text if i have any questions._

Every time his phone vibrated, Tyler prayed it was Jamie, but it never was. It was always his mom, asking if she needed to go to Dallas with him at the beginning of the season to help him find a place to live. Or his sister, making fun of him for playing on a “loser” team. Or one of the boys, asking if he needed to go out for a few drinks to mourn the loss of his Stanley Cup contention. It wasn’t until Tyler was getting ready for bed (he hadn’t been in the mood to go out, so it was an early night for him) that Jamie finally texted him back.

_cool. hey btw it’s really nice in dallas. its probably hard to believe but we really do have the best fans in the league and the media isn’t obnoxiously in your face all the time. it’s a nice change of pace._

Tyler scoffed.

_cool._

Tyler noticed that Jamie almost immediately began typing his reply, like he was waiting for Tyler to text him back. 

_you’re gonna love it here. i promise._

Tyler didn’t believe him.

~ 

All the guys on the team were excited about having training camp in Ft. Worth this season, but Tyler didn’t understand the hype. How could they have never been to Ft. Worth when it was literally right beside Dallas? He stayed mostly silent on the bus ride to their training rink, shifting his legs uncomfortably when Jamie, who was sitting beside him, would playfully smack his thigh while he spoke. Ever since he’d gotten traded, he’d texted back and forth with Jamie for a few hours every day, but he was really the only guy on the team he felt comfortable with. The first time the team had hung out, just a few days ago when everyone had gotten back to Dallas, Tyler stayed by Jamie’s side the entire time, but Jamie didn’t seem to mind.

“So I overheard Coach Ruff saying that they were going to put us on a line together,” Jamie announced to Tyler, smacking Tyler’s thigh excitedly. This time, Tyler didn’t try to move away from Jamie’s touch.

While it was a relief that he would be on the same line as Jamie, Tyler was curious. They weren’t defencemen, which meant they needed someone else to complete their line. “Who’s our right winger?”

Jamie glanced behind his shoulder, smiling briefly at some blond-headed, baby-faced kid Tyler didn’t recognise before he looked back at Tyler. “Nichushkin.” 

Almost immediately, Tyler frowned. He’d only been eighteen when he made his NHL debut, but he’d been drafted second, right behind Taylor Hall. Nichushkin was drafted tenth, which meant that nine other NHL teams had passed him up. If he wanted to play with the big boys, he was going to have to prove himself. Jamie noticed the look of disgust on Tyler’s face and draped an arm over his shoulders so he could lean in to Tyler and speak in a voice only the two of them would hear. “He’s a good player,” he assured him, squeezing Tyler’s shoulder as he spoke. “I think a lot of guys on the team are kind of under the assumption that he’s dumb because he doesn’t speak English. Like, at all. But on the ice, he’s really, really smart. He knows what he’s doing. Being on a line with him will make you a better player.”

Jamie paused.

“I promise.”

Tyler didn’t believe him.

~

So Val Nichsuhkin wasn’t as bad at hockey at Tyler had assumed he would be. In fact, he’d really impressed Tyler during their first practice. He only continues to impress as the training camp goes on, and the Dallas media is buzzing about 18-year-old rookie sensation Valeri Nichushkin. It almost makes Tyler feel like he’s been forgotten about.

He was supposed to be the biggest, most talked about acquisition of the off-season. His name alone was supposed to attract thousands of new fans to the American Airlines Center. His jersey was supposed to sell out in minutes. But all that was being taken away from him by some rookie that knew how to handle the puck. He was excited for Val, he really was, but at the same time, he was insanely jealous. He needed attention and appreciation at all times or he’d start to feel bad about himself, and that affected how well he was playing. 

That showed in practice. He was skating slower than the other guys, even though he was normally one of the fastest skaters on the team. He missed the shots he normally scored with ease. He was the last one on the ice and the first one to leave, when it was usually the other way around. Jamie noticed this change in his teammate and caught him as he was rushing out of the rink one day after practice. 

“Hey, Ty, wait up!” he called, chasing after him in nothing but a pair of shorts and hair still wet from the shower. 

There was a part of Tyler that wanted to keep walking, to ignore Jamie and just go home, curl up on the couch (by himself, because he didn’t even have Marshall with him in Dallas yet), and wallow in his self-pity until tomorrow’s practice. But he couldn’t ignore Jamie, no matter how hard he tried. So he stopped and turned around as he watched Jamie sprint down the hall toward him.

“Hey… Just wanted to talk to you.” Jamie smiled nervously. He’d recently been named captain, which meant he felt even more responsible to keep up with his teammates’ well-being than he had before. “You look like you’ve been struggling a lot lately. Is everything okay? Do you wanna talk about it?”

Tyler rolled his eyes. Of course Jamie had noticed that he hadn’t been playing his best lately. Tyler had gone into training camp trying his absolute hardest to impress everyone on the ice, and now he was barely making an effort. “I’m fine,” he said, though it was very obviously a lie.

Jamie frowned. “Look, you don’t have to tell me, but you’d probably feel better if you did.” He paused and shifted uncomfortably. Lately, Jamie had been doing that around Tyler. He seemed to get nervous a lot more easily and would rarely make eye contact with his linemate. Tyler had tried to ignore it, but because he spent so much time with Jamie, it was hard. They hung out outside of practice, sometimes dragging Val to the movies and other times hanging out at Jamie’s apartment and playing video games (and occasionally cuddling, but Jamie didn’t want Tyler to tell their teammates that). “I’m… here for you,” he finally choked out, glancing up at Tyler for a moment before he looked at the ground again, blushing.

“Can we talk about it later?” Tyler asked, not wanting to discuss the problem he had with a teammate while he was still at the rink.

Of course, Jamie agreed to talk about it later and a few hours after getting home from practice, he heard a knocking on his apartment door. After looking out the peephole, Tyler opened the door and smiled at Jamie. “I told you I would come over later.”

Jamie shrugged. “Couldn’t wait,” he muttered nonchalantly as he let himself inside. Tyler stepped aside so he could then shut the door behind him. “Besides, I wasn’t really sure if you’d come so I thought I’d come to you instead.”

It was hard for Tyler to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He was twenty-one years old, he wasn’t a child anymore, but sometimes his teammates still insisted on treating him like one. He was capable of getting himself up in the mornings and getting to practice and he was capable of meeting someone when he agreed to meet them. Jamie didn’t have to come by two hours early. “Okay… Uh, sit down then.” He led Jamie to the couch and urged Marshall off the cushions so there would be room for Jamie to sit down.

“So what’s wrong?” Jamie asked as he sat down, stretching his arm out over the back of the couch. Instinctively, Tyler curled up underneath Jamie’s arm, smiling a bit when Jamie gently rubbed his shoulder. Tyler knew that he was safe, that he could tell Jamie what was wrong, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Jamie nudged him a bit, pulled him a bit closer.

Tyler opened his mouth, but again nothing came out. He wanted to tell Jamie what was wrong, but he couldn’t find the right words to do so. He paused for a moment and ran his fingers through his thoroughly gelled hair. “I… feel… uh, under… under appreciated.”

Jamie didn’t look shocked. It was like he’d known that was wrong the entire time. He blinked once and began rubbing Tyler’s shoulder again, and Tyler felt himself relaxing a bit. It would be easier to tell Jamie everything now that he knew he wouldn’t be judged for it. “It’s just that…” He paused. “That Val’s so good and he’s getting all this attention and I thought I would be getting it. I guess I’m just disappointed.”

That was when Jamie frowned. “You’re amazing, though, Ty,” he insisted, his voice even softer than usual. “You didn’t come here because you were being punished. You came here because we really, really wanted your talent on our team. We’re all really excited about you being here, especially me.” His frown turned into a smile at the last part. 

Tyler didn’t know how to take this all in. The entire time, he’d felt like being sent to Dallas was a punishment, but now he was being told he was wanted on this team, being told that Jamie, the team’s captain, wanted him. “Really?” he asked in a tone that made it very obvious he didn’t believe Jamie.

Jamie chuckled and tossed his other arm around Tyler and pulled him close in an awkward, sideways hug. “Really,” he muttered in Tyler’s ear.

Tyler hadn’t been expecting that. When Jamie whispered in his ear, a shiver ran down his spine, but a smile appeared on his lips. He was wanted here, Jamie wanted him here, and that made him feel worlds better. He looked down at Jamie, who was practically resting his head on his shoulder, and wrapped his arms around Jamie’s chubby waist as well. Jamie looked up and smiled broadly at him, and before Tyler knew it, Jamie was pressing his lips to his in a gentle kiss. Tyler was shocked, but he kissed Jamie back, their lips moving together and Jamie’s tongue dancing along Tyler’s lips. 

Surprisingly, it was Jamie that broke the kiss, and Tyler frowned when he did so. He’d never wanted to kiss a guy, but now that he had, he never wanted to stop kissing him. Jamie’s lips were chapped, most likely from playing on the cold ice day in and day out and not knowing what Chapstik was, but soft at the same time. He’d known what he was doing, and it almost felt like that wasn’t their first kiss at all, like they’d been kissing each other their entire lives. But apparently Jamie didn’t see it that way and blushed, turning his gaze away from Tyler. “I… Sorry,” he muttered, placing his hands in his lap and fidgeting nervously. “That… It won’t happen again. I promise.”

Tyler chuckled. “Don’t make a promise you can’t keep.”

Jamie looked up in awe before smiling a bit. “Okay. It will happen again. I promise.”

For once, Tyler believed him.

~

After that night, Tyler returned to his old self on the ice, perhaps even better because Jamie wanted him there. Jamie rewarded Tyler for good things like goals and assists with kisses, and, eventually, blow jobs, which only motivated him more. 

After Tyler’s three goal game against the Flyers, Tyler and Jamie took Val out to a night club to celebrate. Val was only eighteen years old, which meant he couldn’t legally drink in the States, but Tyler showed him the trick he’d learned ages before he turned twenty-one himself – hand sanitizer and a lot of scrubbing. After everyone had their first drink of the night – Jamie a beer, Tyler a rum & cola, and Val with a straight vodka (he’d downed down in a row without even grimacing, and Jamie made a comment about how he was so Russian) – they made their way to the dance floor, where Tyler and Jamie almost immediately began dancing with each other and Val danced with the first attractive girl to find him. Val went back for another shot a few times, but Jamie and Tyler stayed attached to each other, grinding on each other to the beat of the music. They were practically making out with each other when Val tapped Tyler on the shoulder.

“What is it, buddy?” Tyler asked, a bit breathless from the combination of dancing and kissing.

“Uncomfortable,” was the Russian’s only reply.

“You’re uncomfortable?” Jamie chimed in, just as breathless as Tyler. “Val, you’ve seen us kiss plenty of times… Why does it make you uncomfortable now?”

Val shook his head. “Not me. Me… I? I think cute. Other people uncomfortable.” 

Tyler glanced around, finally noticing the disgust on some people’s faces as they stared down him and Jamie. Tyler took a step away, blushing. “We should go anyway…”

Jamie nodded in agreement and Val shrugged. “Okay. Goodnight. See tomorrow.” 

Tyler frowned and Jamie placed a hand on Val’s shoulder. “We brought you here, though. Don’t you need a ride home?”

Val shook his head again, this time beaming with pride. “Girl here speak Russian. Go home with her.”

Tyler chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, a silent way of congratulating him because he was definitely getting it in that night. “Just stay safe, man. Text one of us if you need us, alright?”

Val nodded then Tyler and Jamie left, chuckling about Val finally finding someone other than Sergei he can talk to in Dallas. When they reached Tyler’s apartment, Jamie went in for a goodnight kiss, but Tyler moved his head away from it. “You can spend the night if you want,” he said, a hopeful look in his eyes. “I’m sure Marshall wouldn’t mind.”

Jamie’s eyes went wide with excitement. They’d kissed and fooled around plenty of times, but at the end of the night, they were always in their own beds. He nodded eagerly, and Tyler chuckled before turning around to unlock the door and let them inside. He’d barely had time to close the door behind him before Jamie was kissing him again, this time with a sense of urgency. Tyler gladly kissed him back, curling his fingertips around the curve of his ass as they kissed. 

It wasn’t long before Jamie was eagerly unbuttoning Tyler’s plaid shirt and slipping it off of his shoulders to expose his bare chest. Tyler smirked and lifted Jamie’s shirt over his head, smiling at just how attractive he looked shirtless. Jamie groaned quietly and rubbed his erection into Tyler’s crotch, and almost immediately, Tyler dropped to his knees because he thought it was Jamie’s way of telling him he needed relief at that moment. But Jamie grabbed a fistful of Tyler’s hair and forced Tyler to look up at him then he shook his head. “I didn’t do anything to deserve a blowjob tonight,” Jamie informed him with a quiet chuckle. “Get off your knees so I can suck your dick.”

Tyler was a bit shocked, but he obliged, even unzipping and pulling down his pants for Jamie. “Such a good boy, Ty,” Jamie muttered, giving Tyler’s length a few strokes as he spoke. “You always listen and do exactly as I say… Good boy.” Tyler let out a shaky breath, too turned on to say anything, and Jamie smiled before slowly licking down Tyler’s length, using his thumb to rub circles on Tyler’s head as he did so. Tyler let out a string of curse words and rested his head against the door, letting Jamie do what he did best uninterrupted. 

Jamie closed his mouth around Tyler, bobbing his head up and down a bit too quickly for Tyler’s liking, so he grabbed two fistfuls of Jamie’s hair and forced him to slow down, slowly moving Jamie’s head up and down his cock. It felt good, too good, and Tyler could feel himself nearing his climax. “Babe… I’m coming.” Jamie looked up at Tyler and nodded a bit before returning to moving at the slower pace Tyler had set. Another string of curse words slipped from Tyler’s lips, and he involuntarily bucked his hips as he came. Jamie took it all in his mouth, forcing himself to swallow it as he pushed himself back to his feet. 

Tyler smiled at Jamie, running his fingers through Jamie’s messy hair as he stared at him. “I want to have sex with you,” Jamie murmured before pressing a gentle kiss to Tyler’s lips. He’d brought it up a few times before, but Tyler hadn’t been ready to have sex yet, so he’d dropped it every time. If Tyler still wasn’t ready tonight, that would be fine with him, but he had to at least try. 

To his surprise, Tyler nodded without a bit of hesitation. “I want to have sex with you,” he replied in a quiet voice. “Just… tell me. How bad will it hurt?”

Jamie paused a moment, trying to remember his first time. It’d been with one of his high school classmates back in Kelowna, and the guy had known damn well what he was doing, so it wasn’t a miserable experience for him. Jamie liked to believe he knew what he was doing now, nearly ten years later, so he’d be able to make Tyler’s first time at least a little pleasurable. “Not too bad,” he admitted with a shrug. “I think it’s more of a discomfort than anything, but when I hit your prostrate, all you’ll be able to think about how good I feel inside you.”

Tyler took a shaky breath. “Promise?”

Jamie smiled and nodded, pressing another kiss to Tyler’s lips. “I promise.”

Tyler believed him.

~

Tyler had lost count of his scoreless streak after ten games. He tried to act like it didn’t bother him because, really, it shouldn’t bother him. He was still playing well, still racking up points every night. He just wasn’t finding the back of the net. They were in Colorado playing the Avalanche, and toward the end of the first period, Tyler passed the puck to Jamie, resulting in the Stars’ first goal of the game and cutting their deficit in half. He was always happy to help Jamie score (in more ways than one), and he, Jamie, and Val celebrated the goal on the ice. During intermission, though, Jamie pulled Tyler aside. 

“You’re gonna score next period,” Jamie informed him knowingly.

“What, are you a fortune teller now?” Tyler asked a bit sarcastically.

Jamie rolled his eyes playfully, smacking Tyler with a gloved hand. “No, I’m gonna set you up for a goal next period. Promise.”

Jamie had kept too many promises for Tyler to not believe him now.

~

As promised, Jamie set Tyler up for a goal to end his scoreless streak barely a minute into the second period. As they embraced on the ice right after the goal, Jamie leaned into Tyler with a smirk on his face. “That’s not the last time you’re scoring tonight.” Later in the period, Tyler scored again, but he knew that wasn’t what Jamie had meant at all.

The game ended in a loss, but Tyler still had something to celebrate – after twelve games, he’d finally broken his goalless streak. And from the way Jamie had been touching him on the way back to the hotel after the game, Tyler knew that Jamie wanted to celebrate with him. 

Almost as soon as they got back to the hotel, Jamie was taking clothes off of the both of them and carelessly tossing them to the ground. Tyler took a few extra seconds to lock the door in as many ways as possible before he turned to Jamie, who wasted no time in getting them into bed. 

Tyler’s cock was in Jamie’s mouth when they both heard a banging on the door. Jamie began to pick his head up, but Tyler grabbed a handful of his hair to stop him. “They’ll go away if we don’t say anything.” That was enough to convince Jamie to keep going.

Until the banging started again.

Jamie picked up his head so quickly Tyler didn’t have time to react. “Who is it?” Jamie called out breathlessly.

“Val!” They both heard him reply as he began turning and shaking the door handle as an attempt to get inside. “Bring vodka for celebrate!”

“Did you lock it?” Jamie mouthed, obviously concerned.

Tyler nodded, thankful that, for once, he’d been smart enough to double check and ensure he deadbolted the door. “Later, Val!” Tyler shouted.

“Okay, texting me!” He called back and then they listened as his footsteps wandered down the hall. 

Tyler smirked down at Jamie. “I think you were in the middle of something.”

Jamie was mindlessly tracing his fingers over Tyler’s abs as they both fought the sleep coming over them. “Hey Chubbs..?” Tyler muttered, barely audible, as he rolled over to look into Jamie’s eyes.

“What’s up, Ty?” Jamie responded, draping an arm over Tyler’s waist and pulling him closer. 

Tyler paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. “I just… This is so nice. And I don’t want to lose it.”

Jamie smiled sleepily at Tyler and kissed him gently, too tired to put much effort into their kiss. “It’ll be this way forever, babe,” Jamie said. “I promise.”

Tyler believed him.


End file.
